


It Had Better Hurt

by Traw



Series: His Anchor [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think it's easier to kill a grown man? Do you think the next one will be easier? God help you if you do. It had better hurt every time. It better tear your guts out every time you pull that gun, whether you use it or not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had Better Hurt

 

_"Do you think it's easier to kill a grown man? Do you think the next one will be easier? God help you if you do. It had better hurt every time. It better tear your guts out every time you pull that gun, whether you use it or not."_

Picking up the glass of bourbon, Danny Williams took a large gulp as McGarrett's words echoed in his head. McGarrett was right, Danny decided dejectedly as he unsteadily held the glass in front of him, not noticing as the alcohol splashed over his shaking hands. McGarrett had been right. It never gets any easier. Each time he had to draw his weapon, each time he was forced to bring down a suspect, it tore him apart.

And today, it had not been any different. Today, he had felt the too familiar pain as he drew his weapon, the gut wrenching agony as he squeezed the trigger.

" _You learn to live with it but don't get use to it._

He knew that he would never- could never- get use to it but he wasn't so sure that Steve was right that he would learn to live with it. The nightmares, the guilt of taking someone's life was something he was not sure he could ever really learn to live with.

"It's a lousy job!" McGarrett's voice startled him and he spilled the drink as he spun around to face his boss as Steve softly closed his apartment door and slipped the key he had given him months before back into his pocket. "But someone has to do it." He added gently as he walked around the sofa and sat down beside Dan. Placing his arm around his trembling lover's shoulders, he pulled him closer, before lightly capturing Danny's chin and gently turned his face to look at him. "And today I was extremely grateful that you were there. You saved my life, Danno. Mahalo!" He murmured before he kissed the young man who in the last few weeks had become so important to him.

PAU

* Quotes in italic from the episode- And They Painted Daisies On His Coffin


End file.
